


The Softness of the Michelin Tire Man

by Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)



Category: Michelin "Michelin Tyre Man" Commercials
Genre: F/M, FUCK, I had no choice, Other, i misspelled choice, i promise this is entirely unironic, i was held at gunpoint to write this, it wasn't my choise, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28
Summary: you've been dating the michelin tire man for 5 years.you always like to show him that you love him, but he's always shy.for once, he shows a bit of dominance with you.
Relationships: Michelin Tire Mascot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Softness of the Michelin Tire Man

“Here you are, my love,” you spoke, setting down a plate in front of your boyfriend. His round white face beamed back up at you.

“Thank you, dear,” he spoke gratefully before turning to chown down on his plate full of shredded tires. You took your seat on the opposite side of the table, smoothing out your pants before turning to your own dinner. It was a little difficult and strange making dinner for the tire man, but it made it a bit easier picking out what you wanted to do for dinner. Michelin couldn’t really eat human foods, something he was a little envious of, but he still thoroughly enjoyed his tire meals. You tried to make them as exciting as you could, but there wasn’t much you could do to spice up old tires.

“How was your day?” You asked, hoping for another adventurous story of him saving a car from rainy weather.

“Ah, nothing really exciting today,” he shrugged. “Just some business stuff.” You nodded, realizing it wasn’t anything he really wanted to talk about. Just public appearances and such.

“How was yours?” He asked, perking up.

“Not much more exciting than yours,” you snorted.

“Aw, really?” He asked.

“Come on, Bib, I really don’t have as much exciting stories as you do.” Michelin blushed at the nickname.

“You’re breaking out the nicknames?” He spoke. “You know I always get embarrassed by them.”

“Oh Mich, they’re just so cute!” You teased. His face turned even redder, color standing out on his white body. You loved to tease him, and he always made such cute expressions.

“Come on, we’re in the middle of dinner!” He groaned, shrinking in on himself in embarrassment.

“Babe, we’ve been dating for how long, now? 5 years?” You took a breath. “The nicknames are fun, though.” If his entire body could turn red, it definitely would be now. He didn’t respond, just sputtering out broken sentences.

“You’re so fun to tease,” you spoke deeply, playfulness dripping from your tone. Michelin peeked up at you, his blush seeming permanent at this point. His red face had you excited in the middle of dinner. You leaned forward, pressing your arms into your chest to push your boobs out.

“We’re in the middle of dinner!” He cried out, hands flying to cover his face and eyes.

“Come on, let’s ditch dinner tonight. We can reheat it later,” you said, standing up. You walked slowly over to his side of the table, hand sliding down his white puffy arms. You brought your other arm to his opposite shoulder, rubbing it up his neck and gently poking his soft cheek. 

“H-hey, what are-”

“I want to fuck,” you declared, not wanting to run circles around his shyness. You brought your hand from his cheek and pushed it down his chest, starting to see a white bulge in between his legs.

“Looks like my teasing had some effect,” you drawled, both hands rubbing his soft chest.

“A-alright, let’s move this to the bed-”

“Why not here?” You suggested. You sat up on the table, spreading your legs apart. He peered up at you, face confused.

“What do you mean?”

“We could do it here. Nobody’s watching,” you explained, voice deep.

“N-no, can we take this to the bedroom, please?” He gazed up at you with his round eyes, and you had to give in.

“Alright,” you agreed, popping off the table and stepping over him. “Only if you carry me there.” You set yourself down onto his lap, pushing into the bulge that poked out of his folds.

“F-fine.” He picked you up, hoisting you by the butt and standing up. He made his way to your bedroom. In a sudden surge of courage, he tossed you onto the bed and towered over you.

“Yeah?” You tilted your chin up, surprised at his sudden surge. You wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his hips, lifting yourself up for a kiss. Mich kisses you back, and you take no hesitation in pushing your tongue into his soft mouth.

“Why don’t you use that soft mouth of yours somewhere else?” You asked, breaking off.

“L-like where?” He asked, clueless. You rolled your eyes and took your shirt off, pants following. Mich looked away, face flushed.

“Look at me,” you spoke softly, reaching up to pull his gaze back to you. “Don’t be so embarrassed. We’ve been together for 5 years.” His big grey eyes peered into yours, and he leaned down to kiss you. He broke off, peppering kisses on your chest with his soft, puffy lips. His hands trailed down your sides, leaving light tire tracks on your skin. They reached your panties, swiftly taking them off of you. He leaned down to kiss your mound, kissing circles around your wetness before finally licking a slow and gentle strip up your slit.

“There you go,” you moaned, hand reaching down to grab at his head. There wasn’t anything to grab onto, so you just squeeze at his softness as he went to town on your vagina. You threw your head back as his tongue circled your clit, soft lips wrapping around it.

“Ah,” you groaned out. “Why don’t we get to the main course?” You reached a hand down and grabbed at his leaking white bulge. He didn’t quite have a penis, but he still had an appendage. It worked similarly, but it didn’t spit out any cum when he finished. 

“Alright,” he raised himself off and pressed a finger into you. “Let’s get you ready for me, why don’t we?” He pumped his finger in and out, and you moaned in response. He gently pushed in another thick finger, repeating the motion.

“Please,” you moaned out, grabbing at his soft shoulders. “Just fuck me already.” Mich nodded, pushing some of his folds around as his appendage grew in size. He lined himself up, and you moved your legs out of the way.

“Ready?” He asked gently. You nodded, and he pushed in. You threw your head back as he slid farther into you, filling you up with his puffiness. You groaned loudly as the sensation quickly turned into pleasure, and he pulled out before pushing back in. You let out a moan, gazing up at his soft, concentrated face. It looked like he was holding himself back. You brought a hand up to his cheek.

“My love,” you spoke gently. “Don’t hold yourself back.” You shuddered as he twitched inside of you. “Come on. Fuck me like how you want to.” Mich nodded, pushing you around a bit for the perfect angle before he continued thrusting, setting a fast and rough pace. You moaned out loudly as his angle hit the right spots, pleasure warming your body.

“Mich!” You cried, and his hands wrapped around your chest to unclip your forgotten bra. His hands came back around, grabbing needingly at your breasts as they bounced around. His hot breath slid past your ear, and you could tell he was quickly approaching his peak.

“Don’t stop!” You cried, throwing your head back as you felt the pressure building in you as well. Quiet moans and grunts fell out of Mich’s mouth as his pace quickened, and before you knew it your climax hit. Back arching, your arms flopped around, searching for something to grab onto. You clutched his shoulders and the sheets, pleasure making your mind go blank.

He must’ve been on the edge of his own climax, as not long after yours hit, his thrusts were quick and needy. You felt him push deep into you, clenching and groaning as he came. He struggled to catch his breath as he collapsed next to you. As you came back to your senses, you reached out for him, cuddling into his soft rolls. He pulled you in close to him, kissing your cheek gently.

“I love you,” you gasped out, still catching your breath.

“Love you too,” Michelin replied, arms squeezing you in a soft hug.

**Author's Note:**

> at least you didn't die tho.
> 
> also did you know his actual name is bibendum. i made it his last name cause it made more sense.


End file.
